


Gestalt

by AussieTeller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Anime/Manga Fusion, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Canon - Manga, Confusion, Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manga & Anime, Masterbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Paths, Possible Character Death, Rough Sex, Searching for answers, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Confusion, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTeller/pseuds/AussieTeller
Summary: LEVI ACKERMAN X MULTI CANON CHARACTERSThey say your life flashes before your eyes in the moments before you die...So what if the life you see, isn't the one you remember?----------⚠️This story man contain the following:- Coarse language- Adult themes- Material that some may fine triggering: alcohol abuse, loss of loved ones etc- Tags tags tags baby. They’ll tell you what will be coming
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Petra Ral, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Petra Ral, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 20





	1. Perpetual Misery

_White, blinding light. A sound so explosive I'm rendered deaf bar the relentless ringing in my ears. Air zooms past my face before freezing liquid consumes me. I think it's water, I've never been able to tell. Desperation propels me forward. To where, I'm uncertain, ambivalent to if my body is even moving._

_Bitter cold draws upwards from my feet. The brightness that consumed my vision is now being engulfed by darkness forcing inwards. I reach out a hand, desperately trying to grab onto the remnants of light that suddenly felt like my salvation. At least, I think I did, it was all in vain anyway. Piercing pain remains prevalent in my face despite the freezing of my limbs._

_Everything is black now. The ringing has stopped too. I'm weightless. There's a faint, unintelligible humming - my body jerked upright as though drawn to my mother's bosom. Overwhelming contentment befalls all, yet none of my senses in an instant. At least now I feel safe in the abyss._

_Was that a kiss on my forehead? No time to be sure because the void is bombarded from all directions. Featureless faces swarm me, too many to count. I know them... I think. But no names to match nor stories to bring their visage to life._

..........

An alarm: 6am.

A train ticket: Frankfurt to Berlin.

A suit freshly pressed hanging in the closet.

A suitcase waiting by the door.

Mornings, are _not_ my thing...

As hands pressed into the mattress of the single hotel bed - I raise my body upwards with a contemptuous groan, because, today was the day my life began again.

Every six months or so I'd go through the same motions. Searching for a new job whilst packing up the minimal belongings in my apartment ready to be forwarded to whichever destination was next. I was a lone wolf in this life, and that's just how I liked it. No family to speak of nor friends worth mentioning. I was a nomadic soul - meaningful connections off the table.

One constant in my life, however, was my crippling OCD. I didn't have rituals, per se, but everything had its place. God help you if you messed with my routine, speaking of which, it was time for a shower. It's commonplace for many to be unable to begin their day without a cup of coffee, where I needed to bathe. A literal and metaphysical cleanse of my entire being. Eight hours a night would be spent in bed, though I'd barely sleep for fear of the same dream that afflicted me night after night without fail. Those floating heads and the ringing in my ears were so real, and I couldn't remember a time when it hadn't plagued me, nor an instance when something else would grace my slumber.

Shower over, teeth brushed, cologne applied, hair combed, I left the bathroom for the closest - the white towel still wrapped around my waist. Opening it, everything was laid out before me just as I'd left it the previous night. Once dressed, it was six-thirty-five, and I began mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. The train left at seven-thirty which gave me enough time to grab something to eat at the station beforehand.

Subconsciously, I guess I'd been searching for answers as I zig-zagged my way across the Western half of the continent. My childhood was all but a mystery, not a single memory clear within the quagmire of confusion housed inside my skull. For years I just went through the motions, perpetual misery befalling me at each new location - once again finding it not to be the safe harbour I hoped for.

With a 'ding' the elevator doors slid open, and I stepped into the dimly lit hotel foyer. Too early for staff to be present, I dropped my room key in the after hours box and waited for the automatic doors to register my existence. Pulling my suitcase along, I traversed the paved streets of downtown Frankfurt en route to the central train station. Notwithstanding the early hour, the city was already bustling with life as I traipsed through the imposing doors and under the spectacular curved glass ceilings of the main building.

Approaching a small coffee kiosk, I shuddered - nausea wracking my body at the site of the previous days spilt beverages still present on the counter top. Fist to my mouth, I dry heaved slightly as I turned away. No tea for me this morning.

There was a small deli near my platform, and I breathed a sigh of relief at the hairnet and apron the woman working there was sporting. Ordering a salad sandwich to enjoy in the train, I grabbed a bottle of water as well in case I couldn't find any other suitable vendors.

My pedantic tendencies always seemed to peak towards the end of my stay at whichever destination I was fleeing, and this time was no different. The more familiar I felt, the worse it became, because, at the heart of it all, I still hadn't managed to find the answers to any of my questions. Nothing was lucid, just a muddy mess of new faces that didn't belong to those that plagued me.

Right on time at seven-thirty, the train left the station with a slight jolt. The seat beside me was empty - so far. There were three stops before terminating in Berlin and I just crossed my fingers that I wouldn't have to make small talk at any point along the way. Removing my suit jacket, I took out a small zip-lock bag from its inner pocket before folding it and placing it on the vacant seat. From within the bag I took some antiseptic wipes and hand sanitiser. Squirting the alcohol on the already laden wipe, I proceeded to wipe down the arm rests and the tray table. A liberal slathering of sanitiser coated my hands once the job was done, and I waved them frantically to dissipate the pungent smell.

I'm not sure how long I gazed out the window - city changing to the last remnants of the Hessen countryside. An almost numb feeling had befallen me. My chin resting in my propped up hand. My forehead leaning against the jittering glass of the window. I hadn't cleaned it, the thought occurred to me but for the first time in months I didn't feel compelled to change the fact. I'm not even sure if I could have moved if I wanted to.

In the distance, as the sporadic clusters of houses and wind turbines thinned, I could see two horses. Galloping with extreme purpose - a rider on each was visible with striking green cloaks. Closer and closer they veered, until they were within meters of the train. In pace, and right outside my window. The rider nearest to me was a formidable figure. Tall, blond. His piercing blue eyes apparent even from his distance. Deep within me they bore - not looking where he was going - as if trying to tell me something. After several moments of intent staring, he gripped the hood of his cloak - pulling it over his head. A crack of the reigns and his horse sped up, running in front of the other and back off towards the horizon.

Remaining, steadfast - and on some kind of mission - was a much younger male. Shoulder length brown hair billowed behind him. He winked at me, one hand letting go of the reigns and raising towards his toothy, knowing grin. Mouth opening, the fatty flesh below his thumb was placed inside.

A blinding flash of light - not unsimilar to the one that sparked off my solitary nightmare, tore through the German terrain with a crash as loud as thunder. I jolted, blinked, my chin slipping from my hand. Once my eyes opened he was gone. No retreating figure nor evidence of the blast.

Repositioning in my seat, I ran a hand through my precisely combed hair - disturbing it without a second thought. I was used to not being able to explain my night terrors, but this was broad daylight. _Right?_ It can't have been a dream. Never in all my recalled life had I ever had anything else dance across the inside of my eyelids. Besides, I don't recall drifting off - it was so unlike me. I'd never allow the soft, soothing sway of the train as it clicked along the track to hypnotise me...

_An unclean hand gripped the collar of a teenage boys shirt before the other fist crashed into his stomach. Winded, the assaulted teen retaliated with a punch of his own, accompanied by a threat:_

_"If you're so eager to die, I'll just kill you!"_

_"You should be nicer to your mother, Jean-boy!"_

_Another blow to the stomach to follow soon after._

_A crowded dining hall surrounded the scene. All wood - similar to a beer hall. But this was unlike any I'd ever seen. Candles instead of light bulbs. All the patrons wearing similar clothing, like a uniform, but from a time gone by._

_I stepped closer to the action, both young men tiring - no one around them seeming to have any interest in stopping the fight. As another punch was delivered to the male with shorter brown hair, his head spun in my direction. It can't be! He shared the same green eyes as the second horse rider, though he appeared to be much younger._

_The taller fighter, with a dirty-blond mane attempted a half-assed jab to the others side - a pathetic excuse for a reprisal - barely noticeable. They were spent._

_With everything playing out for me like a film, I advanced with intent. As though no effort was expected, I swiftly kicked one in the stomach - then the other - sending them both to the cobblestone floor._

_"That's enough," I reprimanded both the boys and the crowd. "Go to bed!" The blond began heaving on the ground before throwing up his meal. "And clean that up." I concluded with a sigh, the_ _image_ _instantly repulsing me to the core._

_"Yes Sir!" All the voices rang out in unison. Like I was a superior. Someone to be revered..._

"E-excuse me, Sir."

A hand on my shoulder shook me as I blinked my eyes furiously, looking down at my lap as they adjusted to the light, I noticed my folded suit jacket was now resting in my lap. The voice beaconed me again.

"I'm really sorry to wake you, but is Berlin your stop?"

"Ah...ah..." I was rendered speechless, and not because my initial reaction was to berate the young man for daring to insinuate that I'd been sleeping. But...that was before I caught a glimpse of him.

Dirty blond hair atop a long narrow face looked back at me. A knitted brow look of concern was worn on his features as the asked me a follow up question. "Are you alright? Would you like me to get your bag down for you?"

"N-no thank you, I can manage."

Stepping into the isle I removed my suitcase from the luggage rack before putting my jacket back on. Bewilderment seeped from all of my pores as I tried to maintain my usual stoic level of composure. Patting the breast of my coat - feeling for my bag of 'necessities', I exhaled deeply. Some relief that my proverbial security blanket was still safe and easily accessible.

The train began to slow, and I grabbed the handle of my bag and went to head towards exit - a metaphorical pull compelling me to turn back and thank the young man.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came off as ungrateful. I really do appreciate you letting me know we were here..." My voice trailed off, wanting to use his name that was on the tip of my tongue, but refused to roll off.

"Jean," he replied.


	2. Wings of Freedom

I stood on the platform, stiff as a board as the train began to move once more. My head spun, searching the windows to see the young man's face as proof it was real. There he was, looking down at his phone as the locomotive started gathering speed. In a split second his visage was gone, but my eyes remained transfixed in the same place as I glanced over my shoulder, desperately searching the other windows for the men on horseback.

Why had I only seen _him?_ What about the other two? Had they in fact not been a dream after all, and just some delirious vision spurred on by my extreme lack of sleep?

Spotting a bench, I collapsed upon it - my head falling forward into my hands. Barely having left Frankfurt and already I was questioning my own reality and everything I'd grown to understand. But...isn't this what I'd always wanted? To finally be able to make sense of the cacophony of jumbled puzzle pieces before me?

Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket brought me out of my current spiralling state. Alerting me that the time was now twelve-noon, I knew I had one hour to find my new offices.

I liked keeping myself to a strict schedule with little downtime. Idle hands make the devil's work, and being alone with my own thoughts was never a good idea. So, standing - straightening out my suit in the process - I grabbed my suitcase and left the platform en route to the taxi rink. Keeping my head down the entire way - eyes studying my phone screen as my thumb danced across it. I unlocked my 'notes' app, clicking on the newest folder titled; _addresses. Work, leasing office, home, tea house,_ and _Aldi,_ were all present. The only things I would need for this new life. Once in the cab, I told the driver where to take me, and returned my phone to the breast pocket opposite my essentials pack. Making sure not to touch anything, I clasped my hands together and rested them in my lap.

I'd never been to Berlin before, but as I gazed out the window, it was clear that it was a much more modern city. The architectural infrastructure was mostly new - the entire city being all but destroyed from the war. The subsequent Eastern influences were also prevalent as we drove deeper into unknown territory.

"You're working near, The Gate," the Cabbie stated, attempting small talk. Not something that I personally enjoyed.

"Excuse me?" I replied coldly.

"The Brandenburg Gate...are you a Diplomat?"

It was none of this guy's business what I did for a living, and if I was being honest - at times, not even I knew what I did. Adept and literally anything I attempted, I could sell myself to anyone. In this instance, however, I'd be working in the offices of a family run company that made cleaning products. Heading up the marketing team for _Titan Sanitation's_ new line of products _._ No surprises as to why this position had appealed to me.

"Just a slave to The Man," I begrudgingly replied as the driver pulled over by a large park.

"Sorry mate, can't take you any further. Well I could, but it would add a good ten minutes to your fare. Lots of memorials and pedestrian only areas around here. But if you just go through the arches and down —"

"Yeah yeah, thanks. I've got google maps," I cut him off as I tapped my credit card to pay for the ride. When I got out, the trunk was already open - my suitcase waiting to be hoisted out like the literal and symbolic baggage it was. Grunting, I dragged it under the famed gate - it beginning to clank loudly along the cobblestones of the Pariser Platz. At least that's what goggle told me it was.

Consulates and fancy hotels lines my walk, and in around five minutes I turned a corner to see a row of terraced buildings in a much quieter street. Still no cars, but plenty of bikes and people making their way through. Almost half way down I'd reached my terminus and pulled my bag up the curb and onto the footpath. A _Spar_ convenience store on one side, a quaint cafe on the other, and above my head was a very unimpressive plaque displaying the company name superimposed over what looked like a pair of wings. Did they not want people to know where their offices were? Or perhaps they weren't about being flashy - either way, this where I'd spend the next six months.

Traipsing into the reception area, I instantly saw that the interior was much grander than their exterior would have you believe. Light marble tiles lined the floor with stark white walls surrounding. It was minimal and sterile - just how I liked it. The faint smell of disinfectant lingered in the air, and I felt instantly at ease. On the far wall was a large artwork displaying the same wings from the plaque - a small reception desk beneath it. The receptionist was nowhere to be seen, but I knew who I had to meet.

Beside the elevator was a list of names and what levels they could be found. Scrolling down, I found the name, Mike Zacharias CFO, and pressed the 'up' button.

The company as a whole, seemed quite humble at first impression. There was a small foyer outside his office with some comfortable looking loungers and a coffee table with magazines. Off to the side there was a 'help yourself' beverage centre with a few snacks as well. The sanitary smell I'd already grown to love filled the space as well, and I felt comfortable enough to head over and make myself a tea. As always, black oolong was my choice, and with still twenty minutes till my meeting - I slumped into one of the inviting chairs.

A few sips in, I placed my drink down and I sank deeper into the lavish cushions. Resting my head along the back, my eyes swiftly grew heavy. The buzzing whir of the fluorescent lights above me, lulling me to sleep. 

_I was travelling through the air at lightning speed. Stone and brick buildings whizzing past me - an imposing wall rapidly approaching. Something shot from my side, anchoring into the facade and catapulting me through a hole in the wall. Barely any light was present inside the warren as I ran and flipped with intense purpose. Like I'd done this all before, I neared an exit and dove out. Once more, wired propelled from my hips - an intense gust of air jolting me forward, perpendicular to my point of escape._

_Assuming it was night because of the dim light of the city, I quickly glanced up and to my shock, no moon or stars were visible. What appeared to be the inside of a giant cave was the only sky to be seen - the depressive veneer mirroring the desperation I could with with acute lucidity._

_Suddenly, I could sense I wasn't alone. What sounded like an arrow whooshed past my ear and I hastily changed directions - my wires tangling with that of another mans. Quickly regaining my trajectory, I darted into another abandoned building - believing I was safe. Within seconds, I was forced to the ground under the weight of debris as the man chasing me had me pinned._

_He was a giant, almost twice my size - but I promptly pushed him off me - backflipping from his grasp. Wielding two large blades, he advanced, kicking me backwards. Regaining my footing, I pulled my knife from my boot and jumped at him - the metal of our weapons clanging on impact. It hadn't escaped me that he donned the same green cape as horse riders, and a uniform identical to that of the sparring young men. It was all evidently connected, but the action was playing out too fast. Our heads were close and I studied his as we snarled at each other. Scruffy dark-blond hair curtained his eyes, and he needed to clean up his face with a goddamn shave. He was strong, but so was I, and I was more than holding my own before we were interrupted._

_Just missing each of our noses, shot a hook, the wire attached delivering another man into the mix. My attacker stepped back, allowing his body to come between us - the next details playing out in slow motion. A brown boot followed by a leg, then green. The same green cape they'd all been wearing. His hood was drawn, but as his feet met the ground, perpetual motion removed it from him._

_From_ **_him_ ** _..._

_Those blue eyes..._

_That same all knowing expression..._

"Wake up sleepy head." A voice rang out followed by a nudging foot against my calf.

My eyes shot open, coming into contact with the longest pair of legs I'd ever seen. Slowly they rose up the man's well built torso, finding his hands placed casually on his hips. A deep, hearty laugh rang through the tiled room, and I looked at his face just in time to see him throw his head back. Whiskers were visible on his chin and my eyes opened so widely I thought they'd pop out of my head. There is no way in the world this could be happening again. It was inconceivable. Turns out it wasn't though, because as he lowered his gaze to mine, I saw the same eyes curtained by the same hair as I had moments ago.

"Hope this isn't a regular occurrence, Ackerman," the man chuckled, reaching out his hand to help

me stand. Without a second thought and little regard for how his likeness was just portray to me, I took it readily. "I'm Mike Zacharias, and you really have nothing to worry about. If you're half as good as your references have vouched, we will all get along fine." Attempting to reach for my suitcase, an arm was thrown over my shoulders - guiding me away towards his office door. "Just leave it there, it'll be safe. You know this meeting could have been scheduled for later in the day, have you even been to the apartment we arranged for you?"

"Ah, no Mr Zacharias," I replied blankly, more than confused by the friendly manner in which he was treating me.

"It's really great, I'm sure you'll love it. And you can thank me later for the deal we got you on the rent. And please, call me Mike."

Once at his office door, he swung it inwards and gestured for me to go inside ahead of him. Without invitation, I sat down in front of his deal and crossed my legs. As he sat I noticed the pair of wings on his name plate, and felt obliged to ask.

"What's with the wings everywhere, Mike?"

"They're the _Wings of Freedom._ It's a joke really, you know, freedom from germs? Not one to research a company before you take a job, hey Levi?" He asked, quirking his brow and staring directly at me. The Chief Financial Officer was usually considered the deputy CEO, and I could tell he was testing me.

"With all do respect, you were the ones who approached me. But rest assured, I'm outstanding at everything I do." My stoic wit won the battle with a reasonable response once again. The same bellowing chuckle reverberating inside his office.

"Oh my, Levi, I knew you smelt like a winner."

Excuse me, but did he just say, _smelt?_


	3. a shot of bleach with a whiskey chaser

Thankfully Mike hadn't wanted to talk to me for too long, and after offering to stay and start work that very afternoon, he almost pushed me out the door and towards the elevator. It wasn't in a malicious way, he just insisted that I get myself settled before diving straight into the new job - even offering to give me the rest of the week off. As per my usual self, I told him I'd be there on time the following morning, ready to get stuck straight in.

A workaholic, I was not, but with the way this day had already panned out, the last thing I needed was to be left to my own devices for prolonged periods of time. Nights were hard enough, willing myself to sleep but dreading its approach. Today, at least, I knew I'd be able to preoccupy my time with cleaning my new residence.

According to my phone, the leasing office was only a ten minute walk away. So I opted for the stroll, knowing it would be easier in the city centre than trying to navigate through the traffic. It was pleasant enough, and I was actually enjoying taking in the new sights - getting to know the area and committing to memory all the restaurants I'd like to try. Soon enough though, I was collecting my key, the agent informing me it was just around the corner and over a bridge, right on the water here in Mitte.

The entire terrain was flat, running from my new offices to my apartment, making for a pleasant fifteen-minute walk to and from work every day. And this, of all things, made me exceedingly happy. Never one for exercise, I always looked for ways to incorporate it into my day-to-day. Gyms were full of pheromones and bacteria laced sweat. Most of the general public were filthy heathens, never wiping off the equipment after use. And how can a towel alone fight against the billions of microorganisms on the human body? Short answer is, they can't! So I adhered to a strict diet, and jogging a few times a week.

Crossing the bridge, I could see on my phone the building was around two-hundred meters down the road, so I put it back in my pocket and looked out over the Spree River. There was a wide footpath - perfect for my runs - and the whole area felt a lot less claustrophobic. Figuring I'd walked around the right amount of steps, I looked back to my right, only to be met with a very dated yet ominous looking, Cold War era, apartment block.

 _"Why in the world had that shaggy giant made a point of how nice this place was?"_ I thought to myself, keying in my passcode and waiting for the beep. Pushing the door inwards, I was met with a warm temperature change, a nice juxtaposition to the cooling weather outside.

Usually I'd take the stairs, but suitcase still in tow, I opted for the easier choice. The foyer was stark to say the least, remnants of the Soviet architecture still apparent in the cornices and architraves. As would be my luck, the lifts were the slowest in the known world, and I began considering hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and attempting the stairs, when the doors finally opened. Old brown carpet - that was likely original, lined the floor, and I shivered at what it likely contained. Picking up my suitcase, I tiptoed inside - pressing the '9' button with my elbow. The doors shook closed, and my current prison rattled to life - jerking as it travelled upwards. I shut my eyes tightly, concentrating on my breathing. For as long as I could remember, I'd never liked enclosed spaces - especially rickety ones like this. The elevator at my new office was sturdy and modern, not to mention fast enough to not allow my anxieties to pique. But this...this was a freaking joke!

A sudden jarring, and it came to an abrupt stop. Finally! As the doors opened, the potential safe haven of the solid hallway was yanked from beneath me too. Chatting voices were very apparent, and I grimaced at the thought of having to make neighbourly chit-chat. The option to remain in my current cage of death was completely off the cards however, and I reluctantly stepped out and back onto flat feet again. To my complete relief, the backside of four people - who looked to be in their early to mid twenties, scurried inside the end apartment.

Suitcase back on the ground, I looked around and was quite astonished by how much nicer it was up here than where I'd just been. Slate covered the floor, and the walls appeared to have been freshly painted a contrasting grey. Large windows lined the left side of the corridor, allowing ample light to bellow through - warming the place in more ways than one. My new abode was '9-D', and as I neared the entrance, I learnt it was next to the - much larger - one that clearly house the group I'd just seen.

_Just my luck, they'll probably be the worst neighbours ever. Parties and noise till all hours._

Defeated once more, I plodded inside my two-bedder and began exploring. Kitchen directly to the left as I walked in, opening up onto an impressive open-plan living area. A small hallway at the right lead to the main bathroom, laundry, and smaller second bedroom, and I noted that other than washing my clothes, I'd rarely enter that side of the apartment. Across the lounge room was another door, that I could only assume house the master suite. An enormous king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with extensive built-in wardrobes lining the far wall. Heading to the ensuite, I opened the door, and smiled. The scent of bleach smacked me in the face, and I knew the maid service that had been arranged by my new employer had been thorough. My re-cleaning job now made that little bit easier. Returning to the bedroom, I slid open the wardrobe to find all my clothes put away perfectly. Opening drawers and filing through my suits, I was...dare I say...impressed!

Itching to get to the grocery store to purchase 'supplies', I quickly unpacked my final suitcase before changing into something slightly more casual. Grabbing my keys and wallet off the kitchen counter, I put my phone in my back pocket and headed out.

\-----------

It was just past eight PM when I finished eradicating my body of its OCD for the day. Knowing I didn't have to be up until seven the following morning, meant I still had just on three hours to pass before starting my allotted 'bed period'. Having already showered - I sat on the couch with a pair of blue and white striped pyjamas bottoms and a pair of slippers. My consciousness instantly clogging again with a muddle of thoughts.

The good thing about cleaning - and likely the main reason I partook in it so much - is that I became engrossed in it. Almost obsessively striving to clear all surfaces of grim, much like I wished I could do with the inside of my head. I'd become transfixed, all other thoughts falling by the wayside. Evaporating. Ceasing to exist for as long as I continued to scrub.

Running my hands through my hair as I stood, I paused - fingers linked at the back of my neck. The entire day I'd half expected to wake up in a hospital bed somewhere to the realisation it had all been a dream. But fate and I had never been friends, and it seemed she was being as big a bitch as ever.

Allowing my arms to fall limply at my sides, I headed for the sliding door that led to a small balcony. Frigid air rushed against my bare chest, but I didn't flinch. It felt oddly satisfying. The nights were substantially colder here than they had been down south, and I knew that soon the snow would begin to fall, marking the beginning of the Holiday period. For at least the last ten years I'd spent Christmas day alone, working. I had no family, so there was nothing to celebrate. And what was the point of creating memories with people I'd just leave behind anyway?

Staring up at the sky, I pondered exactly what had transpired. Two dreams, and what can only be described as some sort of premonition. I had literally never fallen asleep anywhere but in a bed - and that was always a struggle at the best of times. Yet somehow, I'd managed to doze off twice in one goddamn day! Each of the visions had showcased specific characters, who, once awake, would be presented to me as actual tangible people. But why then, was I antagonised by the two men on horseback? They were present as well, yet neither of them had been shown to me in reality. Just what did it all mean? Perhaps the universe was trying to tell me something after all. Forcing me out of my routine, disrupting my life as I'd known it. All I'd ever searched for was answers, but if I was finally getting them, I could really use some help with the deciphering.

Seeing as though sleeping had come so easily to me thus far at my new 'home', I figured I'd call it an early night. Just as I was turning to head back inside, an uproar of laughter came from the apartment beside me. It was the very same one the group of young people had walked into earlier, and I was actually shocked that it was the first time I'd heard them.

An overwhelming tug could be felt from my chest, as though a cord was wound around my ribs and I was being pulled towards them.There was no pain, just longing, like I wished I could share in the joy they were currently experiencing.

But...but that wasn't me. _That_ wasn't Levi Ackerman. _He_ was a solitary soul, never getting close enough to anyone for feelings such as these to develop. So why then did it feel so fricken familiar? Like I really should have been on the other side of that wall amongst them? For god's sake, I didn't even know what they looked like!

Enough was enough. I couldn't take the spiral.

Flinging open the glass door, and slamming it shut after me, I marched towards the kitchen and straight towards the cupboard above the fridge. I can assure you that I'm not a regular drinker, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Grabbing the Yamazaki Single Malt Whisky - a parting gift from my last employer - I poured myself a full glass. It was more than I knew I could handle, but I didn't care about that now. I wanted to forget. To erase. To pass out and wake up tomorrow afresh. No more of this mind-fuckery. Just normal, boring, monotonous life, where nothing eventful happened and no dream interpretation was needed. 


	4. Strawberry-blonde

_Warmth on my face, that's the first thing I felt. The second was the galloping of hooves on the earth. Next, my eyes opened to the large, prairie like expanse of grass. Some wild flowers were sporadically scattered throughout. Two figures rode before me - the same deep green capes I'd grown all too familiar with, cloaked their forms. Just up ahead was an outcrop of unfathomably large trees._

_"Alright brats, you wanna make the top squads? Get in there and show me what you're made of."_

_My own voice rang through my ears as we approached the first large trunk. The figure to my right unclamped the cape from around their neck, allowing it to fall to the ground. Split seconds later, the lean soldier with short blonde hair had sunk their hooks into a branch, and was zooming off their horseback._

_"Not gonna follow your friend?" I sang out to my left._

_"No thanks, Captain," a faint female voice floated over to me. "I'd have thought you'd realise by now, the only person I wanna follow, is you."_

_Still not having revealed her face to me, she veered away and off into the forest._

_The first soldier was now flying above me - both parties opting for a different method of attack._

_"Eleven total. Four five-meters, six seven-to-ten-meters, and one 'fifteen'," I bellowed, attempting to remain centred between the two bodies, but the second was still out of my sight. Then, just as a five-meter wooden cutout 'sprung' to life before me, the slender blond wizzed down and sliced the padding at the nape of its neck._

_"That's one," they announced, jetting off further into the cluster of trees._

_Tugging on the reigns of my horse, I swerved to the left, and towards the sound of gas being released from the tanks. I made it to a small clearing just in time to see green fabric floating to the ground - a ten-meter wooden giant popping up where it fell. Like the perfect silent assassin, all I saw was a mess of strawberry-blonde hair before chunks were flying from the monsters neck. Her body span several times in the air from perpetual motion, before she set her eyes on the massive fifteen-meter colossus. Split second thinking had her jet off perpendicular to her current motion, and she was soon atop a large branch. Remaining at my current vantage point, I watch in awe as - with no time to regain her breath - she was once again mid air, shooting straight for_ **_its_ ** _head._

_Uncertain if she even saw me there, no down time was taken to gloat in her achievement. I felt a small smile crack on my face as she glided off towards her comrades beaconing voice._

_Following suit, I rode several hundred meters - arriving after the stealthy female had. A large cluster of humanoid dummies were attached to ropes and pulleys, being manipulated in all directions. Many had already been slain - lying in heaps on the forest floor. The soldiers made quick work of them, and once the final carcass had fallen, I rode to the centre of the carnage, and waited._

_The slender blonde was the first to arrive, and on closer inspection, it too was a woman. Features more on the plain side - and far too tall for me, though her face did light up when her companion arrived at her side._

_"That was awesome, Nanaba, I can't believe how quick we finished em!" She exclaimed, reaching up to pat her friend on the back once her wires had wound back in._

_"I can't believe how much you've improved, Petra," she praised, wrapping an arm around the much shorter woman's neck and wrestling her to her side._

_"What did you think, Captain? Did we make the cut?" Her cute voice mumbled as she looked directly at me for the first time._

_Subdued, yet intense hazel eyes looked through mine, begging for approval. I wanted to give it to her in spades, for, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Fine features graced her face, that strawberry hair hanging scruffily around it. Oblivious to what had just happened, and why I was being called Captain. All I knew was that I wanted to lift her up behind me and ride off into the sunset. Because, if real versions of those vile creatures existed in this world, I wanted to protect her and get her as far away from them as possible._

_My mouth opened, and I willed kind words to leave it, though nothing more than, "tch, a component display, I suppose," was gifted them before I tugged on the reins and my horse trotted away._

..........

"What the hell?" I jerked upright, the tumbler that was once filled to the brim with whisky, now sat empty in my hand. What had been left before my drink induced slumber began, was now spilt down the front of my bare chest. Rubbing it in - like it was the best option - I leant over with my other hand and put the glass on the coffee table with a thud. Continuing with the movement, I rolled into a semi-sitting position, my head beginning to spin in an instant. My forced intoxication had worked. A little too well actually, because by the looks of my current whereabouts, I hadn't even made it to the bedroom before passing out.

A contemptuous moan reflexively left my body as I stood. One hand gripped the arm of the couch to steady myself as the other held my forehead. A gurgling in my chest was threatening to erupt, and I cursed myself for deciding to skip dinner. Still, I knew I must trudge on. One foot in front of the other, I stumbled towards my bedroom - not bothering to close the door behind me. That in itself was strange, because the door _always_ had to be closed if I was to even think about potentially catching even an hour of sleep. Apart from not throwing up, all I wanted was to see her face again. To have those doe eyes - full of kindness and bravery - look at me once more. Petra, I think that's what her name was.

Even in my drunken haze, I knew she was special. The past ten years had consisted of a string of one night stands, or 'friendless' friends with benefits. Only ever for convenience, it was a means to an end. I needed release, and after a while your hand just doesn't cut it anymore. I wasn't blind to the beauty of women - or men for that matter - but scarcely had one _ever_ caught my eye, and _never_ like her. She seemed so calculating and intelligent, wary and full of spunk. In those few fleeting moments I saw her in my sleep, I actually hoped that all this mess I'd been through today wasn't just a fever dream.

The large breadth of my king bed could be made out in the darkness, and once my shins felt the fabric of the overhanging quilt, I collapsed forward onto it. My face melting into the Egyptian cotton...

_...Softness faded to the cold wetness of grass and reeds as I lay on the riverbank - my perpetual misery consuming me once more. The inebriated pounding in my temples had been replaced with slicing pain running the length of my face. My hand reached to touch it. Water or blood? I can't tell because my vision has now faded, and this is where I begin to feel weightless - the freezing engrossing me from the feet up once more._

_I know what to expect, and right on queue is the soft kiss to my forehead and the tender embrace. I don't feel as scared this time. As though, even if what I assume are the arms of a friend weren't cradling me, I'd still be alright because...well...I felt like someone was waiting for me on the other side._

_Sinking deeper into the abyss, the featureless faces aren't there to bombard me, and I somewhat desperately search blindly in the pitch black to find them. This was always the most terrifying part - the bit I_ **_needed_ ** _answers to most of all. Yet it was absent, and that terrified me more. I'd grown accustomed to knowing what to expect, no matter how frustrating it may have been. At least I knew what was coming - preparing for the fear. Then, amidst the flailing of my limbs, I heard it..._

_"E-excuse me, Sir. I'm really sorry to wake you, but is Berlin your stop?"_

_My head darted towards the direction of the voice, and...there he was. A lone figure in my world otherwise destitute of vision. He wasn't wearing what he had been on the train, but a uniform. Though it was not the same as I'd seen the other soldiers wearing. It was mostly black with a full body harness. His dirty blond hair was also longer than I recalled as well, and he ambled over to me with a cockiness in his step._

_"You look like you've seen a ghost, Captain Levi," he snickered once directly in front of me. I wanted to move, to talk, anything, but it seemed as though they could see me - but the body I was inhabiting was immoveable. Looking down, I still couldn't see my hands. Attempting to scream just left me with a sore throat - no sound being heard by either of us. Then, as though he was just as surprised to see him, the young man's face lit up and he called out over my shoulder. "Captain Mike! Hey, over here?" His arms waving over his head._

_The sound of boots on a solid floor grew louder behind me, and before I could look, what I presume to be a nose was pressed into the crook of my neck. Moments later, the same bellowing laugh I'd heard in the office that afternoon, echoed throughout the empty expanse - an arm thrown around my neck a second later._

_"Ha ha, yep, that's our Levi. Took you long enough my friend. Have to say, I'm honoured to be amongst the first."_


	5. The low down

An alarm: 7:00am

 _'Wait, what!'_ Grabbing my phone, I gawked at it in horror. Buzzing and flashing in my hand, it was seven-forty-five! Somehow, I'd managed to sleep through almost an hour of alarms and self snoozing. This had never happened before, usually I was awake long before it even sounded.

Going to throw the quilt off my body, I realised I was still lying atop it - never have made it beneath the covers. Shaking off another perplexing thought, I dove towards the bathroom with my head pounding the entire way. Jumping under the stream of water before it even had time to heat up properly, I scrubbed at my face in an attempt to wash the feeling of utter filth from in as little time as possible. Whisky was still present on my breath as it mixed with the warm steam - pushing it back up no nostrils. That was it, what I'd managed to hold in the night before was coming back with a vengeance.

Doubling over, my body began heaving as the alcohol mixed with stomach acids splashed on the shower floor. Spluttering - thinking it was over, I opened my eyes to the sight, only spurring on round two. Blindly trying to wash the remnants down the drain, I finally braved cracking one eyelid. Seeing the coast was clear, I reached out to the basin and grabbed my toothbrush.

My routine was going to be seriously rushed this morning.

Initially I'd planned on walking along the river, stopping by a cafe I'd seen the day previous for breakfast. But all of that was now off the table as I hurried to dry myself - beats of water still dripping from my hair as I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed back to my bedroom.

Momentarily taking a rest bite that I didn't have time for, I sat in the corner of my bed. Visions of the strawberry-blonde beauty came flooding back to me, and swiftly the hangover didn't seem so bad anymore. Yesterday, after each of my dreams, I'd been presented with that person. They say hope springs eternal, and optimism actually began surging through me. Standing once more, I towel dried my hair before tossing it to the floor and briskly stepping to the closet door. Sliding along the mirrored panel, I took out my clothes for the day and dressed in record time.

En route to the door, I grabbed a can of iced coffee from the fridge and my keys from the counter. Marching to the elevator, I never gave a thought to the group of neighbours who seemed to be having so much fun the night before. The very ensemble I'd felt so drawn to.

Taking a much more direct route than had brought me to my apartment the preceding afternoon, the walk only took me fifteen minutes. I passed by the coffee shop, slowing down momentarily to take a peek inside. It was lively and brimming with charm - and I made a note that I should try and take my lunch there later in the day.

Turning the corner to the street where my office was, I slowed my pace again and gathered my breath. The last thing I needed was to show up at my first day flustered. As it is, I hadn't brushed my hair properly. Attempting to smooth it out with one hand, I reached out for the Offices front door with the other, only to have it opened inwards from me with a 'ding'.

"Good morning, Mr Ackerman. I hope you have a great first day, I'm sorry I missed you yesterday," said the pleasant tone of the woman who greeted me.

"Oh, hi Nanaba. Yeah, good morning," I replied curtly without thinking. Catching myself a few seconds lately, I stopped dead in my tracks quickly thinking of an excuse as to why I knew her name.

"I assume my husband told you," she chuckled, closing the door and heading to the desk in the corner. "It's nice to meet you anyway."

" _Ah,_ yes of course, I got the whole run down," I lied. Mr Zacharias was the only person I saw in the entire place, so if it's not him, then the story won't really hold.

"Oh my, what did Mike say? He sure is a talker that one."

_Ok, good. Now I just have to hope_ **_they_ ** _don't talk about it. Because how in god's name am I meant to explain all this?_

_.........._

Mike was already on a conference call when I arrived, leaving Nanaba to show me to my office. It was on the same floor as his - next door actually, and his wife made herself at home while I unpacked my briefcase. The room wasn't huge, but it was more than big enough, small meetings could take place inside, and there was even a small couch and coffee table - which Nanaba was presently lounging on.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" I poked dryly, eyeing the empty shelves on the bookcase behind my desk.

"Don't mind if I do," she joked, stretching out her legs till they fell over the arm. "But I think it's more _your_ size."

Jabs about my height had always been commonplace, and they no longer got to me, but it had equipped me with a decent arsenal of comebacks. "And I suppose you had to search all of Germany to find a man taller than yourself to make your husband?" The words rolled off my tongue, and I took a seat at my desk, swiveling the chair to look at her. Both our faces remained emotionless as though in an uninvited game of chicken. I would not be the one to break. I'd never backed down from anything in my life and something as petty as this wouldn't lead to the first.

"Oh man, Levi, you're gonna fit in just fine here," she cackled, slapping her knee. "This company isn't huge, but were all just like one big family."

_Oh great, just what I wanted to hear. I didn't want a family. Never had one. Never needed one._

"Well, I'm not the most social type, so you'll all have to get your quality time in during office hours," I shrugged, looking at my watch. "Speaking of which, other than you and Mike, I've not seen another person in the whole joint. Shouldn't they be at work by now?"

"What the hell _did_ that scruffy beefcake talk to you about in your meeting yesterday?" She laughed.

This sort of workplace interaction was far from anything I'd experienced to date - and I don't think that would be uncommon for most people to say. I only just met this woman, and already she's welcomed herself into my office and is throwing _very_ intimate names for our colleagues around. Yes, they may be married, but it was far from professional.

"Are all the employees as loose tongued and familiar as you are?" I inquired with a single quirked brow.

"Yeah, pretty much," she admitted, sinking into the couch and sprawling her arms across the back of it. "Erwin and Mike are the most straight laced though." noticing my slight confusion at her use of first names, she elaborated. "Good god, Levi, you are such a goody-goody you don't even know the CEO's first name? Erwin is Mr Smith's first name. He and Mike don't really like to hold themselves above the rest of the staff, we're all a team. We work hard, and play harder," she emphasised with a wink and a chuckle - not unlike her husbands.

"You still haven't answered my first question, Nanaba," I pushed.

"Ok, but please just call me, Nana. No one is here because they're all in Hamburg for the _Legion Awards_. Hanji and her team developed some new cleaner that kills bacteria on a microbial level without the use of harsh chemicals. Most of it goes above my head really, but that's where everyone is. Team Zacharius is holding down the fort..." Without needing to tell her, she realised she needed to clarify. "...I think I'm gonna need to make up a file for you. Hanji is our head scientist. Her team works in the lab on the first floor. The second level is where most everyone else is located. The interns, distributions, the rest of the marketing team are all there. Then here, at the tippity-top are the big wigs. You, Mike, Erwin, and Dot. He's a relic from when Smith's dad still ran the company. He's in charge of logistics, but we don't see him that often anymore..." Looking from side to side - as if checking to see if anyone would hear her, she cupped her hand to one side of her mouth and whispered, "...spends most of his time at the Agustiner Beerhall, but you didn't hear that from me," she winked.

Opening her mouth to start spewing more information I deemed utterly meaningless at that point in time, I cut her off. "Ok, Nana..." The entirety of my body shuddered internally as the word left my lips. It just goes against every fibre of my being to be so informal. "...That's enough for today. I know where to find you if I need to be filled in anymore," I stated, rather more dismissively that I wish I had.

"You know, _Mr Ackerman,_ I may have been downstairs to greet you this morning, but I ain't no freakin secretary," she said abruptly as she made her way to the door. "I work directly with my husband, and _I_ run the payroll. Now we'd love for you to become part of our family, but the first thing you need to remember is that we are all here for the good of the company. This is a great place to work because we really are - for the most part - equals. So I'd suggest you keep that in mind."

With that, she shut my office door, leaving me on my own and feeling like a right dick. I _had_ been out of my comfort zone, but she'd been nothing but nice to me. Under usual circumstances, I'd not have cared about making nice with my fellow staff members because I knew I'd be leaving soon enough. Though this time I already knew it was different. That empty void already had two _actual_ faces in it, and I wanted to see it filled. Then this mundane existence may actually have a meaning.

And in the meantime, there was Petra.


	6. More faces

The thirty minutes after Nanaba had left me were spent doing a whole lot of nothing! What was I meant to do anyway? There was nobody there except that ridiculously tall couple, and the one who could actually give me some direction was busy. Or his wife had ran and told him that I was rude and he was making me sweat it out.

_For the love of god, why do I even care? It's not like I know these people from a bar of soap, so why in the world am I worried if Nanaba is pissed at me?_

My work had always spoken for itself, so it didn't matter if I had any friends. I always managed to skate the fine line between being a total ass-hole, and keeping Human Resources happy. And that was only to make _my_ life easier, not because I actually took an interest in the feelings of my coworkers. Yet the look on her face as she put me in my place after she'd been so inviting, was...

_Godammit, this city is messing with my head!_

After spinning in my chair for at least the hundredth time - staring up at the ceiling fan and getting dizzy in the process, I made my way over the couch and put my feet up. Nanaba had been right, it was the perfect size for me. My head rested perfectly against one arm, whilst my feet perched on the other. Usually I'd be concerned about someone walking in and seeing me this way, but something told me it wouldn't be an issue in this place. Besides, who was gonna catch me anyway, Mike? I'd welcome the surprise...

..........

_"Heard you two made the elite Squads, I guess congratulations are in order?"_

_A voice came from my left side. My eyes shot open and saw a tall man with light blond hair sitting beside me. My heart skipped a beat, because for a split second I thought it was the blue-eyed horse rider. That was, until I saw the length of his hair and the extreme lack of characteristic eyebrows. The guy seemed happy, and I looked to see who he was talking to...Petra! Her eyes were as welcoming as I remembered, whilst she squinted in embarrassment from the praise her and her friend were getting. Modesty instantly becoming another of her favourable attributes._

_Allowing my gaze to wonder, I saw I was sitting at a large communal table. Men and women donning the same familiar uniform lined each side, and as I peered to my right, I noticed Mike. Desperation could be felt as I willed my mouth to open. To speak. To ask what this world was and why her was my new boss. But nothing. My eyes returning to the cup of tea before me on the wooden surface. A hand reached out, bringing it to my lips. Black Oolong, my favourite. But how was it also_ **_this_ ** _versions as well?_

_"So Petra..." Mike's deep voice rang out through the general chatter of the group, "...do you think the right Captain chose you? I could have really used you both on my Squad."_

_"Hey, what are you saying? Are you insinuating that I'm not good enough on my own?" Nanaba exclaimed. The same perturbed look spreading on her face as she'd shown me earlier._

_"Hey there, Blondie, not everything's about you." The arm of the man beside her wrapped around her shoulders and rustled her hair. "Your new Captain was talking to Petra."_

_"Shut it Gelgar, or I'll mess up your pompadour!" She jeered, attempting to run her hands through his light brown quiff._

_Their exchange became blurred in my peripheral vision as my gaze once again returned to the strawberry-blonde. The fine features of her face were so perfectly highlighted by the candlelight as she coyly looked down. Light pink dusted her cheeks and her lips pursed slightly before raising her eyes to meet mine._

_"Yes, Captain Mike, I do think I was chosen for the right Squad. They had far too much testosterone, and I think I'll stop them being so headstrong," she stated with a smirk._

_"Who you callin' headstrong, Shorty?" A mature looking man chimed in before promptly biting his tongue._

_"This is exactly what I mean. If you just slowed down every now and then, Oluo, and stopped flapping your gums so much, you might bet a bunch more shit done!" Petra reprimanded with a 'told you so' look, almost as if she'd been expecting his injury._

_"Whatever, girly, just don't go pissing your pants the first time you're out on Mission with us," he spluttered, trying not to move his tongue too much._

_"Ha, no chance of that happening, Old Man. If you can handle it out there, so can I!"_

_The chutzpah just oozed from her pores, and in this world. My world. The real world. I had to make her mine._

_Just as I was beginning to become lost, imagining a future with a - so far - completely imaginary woman, a bespectacled face was thrust between hers and Nanaba's. An arm linked around each of their necks and their cheeks were pressed firmly against each of hers._

_"Welcome to the big wig's table, ladies. There isn't enough of us here, so I'm glad to have you," she announced before scooting them aside just enough for her to squeeze between them. "Nifa, Lynne, and I were starting to become a little overwhelmed with all the male pheromones."_

_The sly, knowing look Petra shot to Oluo didn't go unnoticed by me, and I couldn't help but chuckle on the inside._

_"Ah, thank you Moblit," the newest member to the table said as her meal tray was placed in front of her. "Now please, stop worrying about me and go eat your own food." The man just shook his head and trudged to the end of the table and took a seat. This woman seemed like a loose canon, and he came across like her keeper. Not in a bad way, she just seemed liked she'd become easily distracted. As though her brain was constantly working on overdrive and she needed someone to bring her back to reality every now and then._

_"Now, now, Hanji, don't go filling their heads with unnecessary nonsense." A deep, commanding voice broke though - silencing the table_

_"Oh please, Commander, why don't you ever let me have any fun?" She sulked._

_Commander? Could it be? I wanted to look so badly but my vision wouldn't take me there. I just took another sip of my tea and glanced down and to the right at the empty space on the seat between myself and Mike. One leg, than another stepped over it before a body nearly double the size of mine was seated beside me._

_"Nice of you to finally join us, Erwin," I said. The same monotone voice I knew from my real life sounding through my ears._

_"Now, Levi, I'm sure you'd have been disappointed if I hadn't finalised the paperwork admitting Petra officially into your Squad. Now would you?" Friendly banter was present in his speech, and I could feel my lips pressing together into a tight smile as my teacup remained poised in front of my face..._

_.........._

My eyes blinked - the fluorescent lights on my office ceiling slowly coming back into focus. I rubbed them, muttering to myself about stupidly falling asleep again as I sat up.

_Aw, fuck!_

"This is becoming a bit of a bad habit, isn't it Mr Ackerman?"

It was Mike, sat in front of my desk, legs and arms crossed - staring me down.

"Mr Zacharias, I-I'm sorry, I- _ah,_ I just sat down for a minute I --"

The thunderous roar that I'd already grown to recognise as his, bellowed. "Now, didn't I tell you to take the rest of the week off? There is literally nothing for you to do while the rest of the team is away. So really, you can sleep all you want, but surely it would be more comfortable in your own bed."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I stood and walked to my desk. Taking a seat behind it, I putted the chair in and leant forward in my hands. "Goddamnit Mike, that laugh of yours could bring down this place. It's like a fricken grenade."

"Well yeah, I suppose you're right." Lowering his voice, he leaned to one side as he repositioned himself. "Now, I'm sorry that I wasn't here to meet you first thing, but I'm glad you got to meet my wife Nanaba. She did tell me she had to cut you down a few pegs, though." He stared at me with a slightly dubious quirk on his face.

"I'm sorry about that. I really need to apologise to her. I've just never been part of such a relaxed workplace and it caught me a little off guard. I'm also not great at small talk, and she was chewing my ear off."

" _Haha,_ yeah, that's my girl. She's one strong woman, but she's also the best friend you'll ever have if you let her be. Loyal till the end, that one....Anyway, what do you say I give you a tour of the place, then we can catch an early lunch."

I quickly agreed, and for more reasons than one. Firstly, if there was nothing for me to do then I needed to get out of this room for as long as possible. And secondly, having just had another 'daydream', I knew the likelihood of meeting her had grown exponentially. That is, if I'd figured _'this all'_ out. So, allowing Mike to open the door, I followed him out into the hall.

"Say, is there anyone that works here called Petra?" I probed, hoping to god the answer would be yes.

"Come to think of it, I don't think there's _ever_ been anyone here with that name. As long as I've been around anyway."


	7. Distinguished Colleagues

_Moblit, Oluo, Gelgar, and Hanji..._

As I stood next to Mike waiting for the elevator, I recapped the names I knew belonged to specific faces. There had been a few others mentioned, and many more faces who were still all but strangers to me, including the long-haired blond male to my left, and the brunette by his side. I already knew Hanji worked for the company, and if my growing understanding about what was currently plaguing my life were true, Moblit would too.

I theorised that if those who belonged to specific groups, or Squads - _I think that what they called them -_ were connected in my dreams, then they would also be in reality. So far it was the case with Mike and Nanaba, as I learnt from my latest 'delusion' that she was now on his Squad. That should in turn mean that Gelgar is, in some way, linked to them here. In the same vein, Moblit should be...Hanji's husband, perhaps?

She was an unusual case though. All of those I'd been introduced to in my sleep, had been presented to me there first, and in my life afterwards. Except for her. Nanaba had told me she was their prize winning scientist, and I was honestly shocked to see her face pop up next to Petra's.

_Just when I think I'm starting to get a grasp on what the fuck is going on, there's another spanner thrown in the works._

Thankfully, the trip in the elevator was short, and we were on the 'Research' level. Nearly everything was white, minimal, and sparklingly clean. Just the way I liked it.

I was lead through double swinging doors, and into the Lab. Just inside there were certificates and awards lining the walls, and at the end was a framed magazine cover. Approaching it, my eyes widened at who was gracing the cover. Glasses, mousy-brown hair in a ponytail. The name _Hanji Zoe_ in bold letters.

_Fuck me dead! This chicks a pretty big deal!_

I continued walking beside Mike, not listening to much of what he was saying. I was taking in the important bits and just letting the rest drift in one ear and out the other. Truth be told, I was only interested in what names he was mentioning.

Near the back of the Lab - just by the exit - there were two desks, side by side, and much bigger than the others that were dotted around the large room. I had an inkling one of them belonged to the famed head of research and development, the other I could only speculate. So, figuring it was time to put my theory into practice, I spoke up for the first time.

"These look like they belong so someone important. Do they both belong to Hanji?" I inquired with a smirk.

A grin appeared on Mike's face as he approached the tables. "I'd say it'd be more correct to say they both belonged to her partner, Moblit," he sighed, shaking his head.

_Ding ding ding. Not husband, but close enough I guess._

"I really don't know how he puts up with her," he chuckled, turning back to me. "She'd be lost without him. She really is an absolute genius, but he's the true brains behind the operation. He keeps her in check otherwise the place would have been blown up by now, I'm sure of it. He loves her though, and she idolises him - even if she thinks no one notices."

"So they _are_ married then?" I asked, patting myself on the back.

" _Haha,_ no. And I don't think they'll ever be. For me, the second I saw Nana I knew I'd have to attach the old ball and chain. But for them...been together for years, and it works. Whatever makes them happy, ey?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged, looking back over the impressive equipment and sterility.

"Man of few words...I'll break ya soon enough. C'mon then, I'll quickly show you the general floor and we can get some grub." With a firm pat on the back, Mike then briskly left the lab via the back exit. Opting to use the stairs to the level below.

..........

Stepping out into the brisk midday air was a nice change from being inside with nothing to do. The 'tour' had filled in a decent amount of time, and Mike was now taking me to his favourite Cafe.

I already felt so familiar in my new surrounds, enjoying the feel that came along with working in the heart of the 'old' city. My job in Frankfurt had been on the outskirts, and it was a boring place to say the least. The only form of entertainment I relished in was seeing which of my coworkers I could convince to make the trek to my apartment. And - as was the case with most things I undertook - I was exceedingly good at it.

Always a fan of the chase, those who showed interest in me were quickly brushed aside. There's no fun in something that comes easy, so I'd made it my 'game of choice' to sleep with the most senior member of staff. That wasn't already in a relationship of course. I'm not a heathen. And the quest for that 'achievement' had followed me around for the past few years. Cycle after cycle of my ceaseless search. Unsurprisingly, no clues were ever hidden in their pants, but some gratifying times had been had.

Now, however, my mind was mostly preoccupied with finding Petra. The CEO could have been the most handsome guy on the freakin planet, and I don't know if my head would turn. I mean, I guess I'll just have to wait and see when I do meet Erwin...

 _Shit...Erwin..._ **_That_ ** _was the other name from my dream. The Soldiers had called him Commander, but I'd called him Erwin! His was the only face I didn't see, yet I seemed closer to him than anyone I'd 'seen' so far...I wonder if..._

"Here we are, Levi. Would you like to sit inside or out?"

Without realising, I'd been led to the quaint Cafe that I'd been in too much of a rush that morning to stop at. This can't have been a coincidence. I'm certain I didn't believe in _those_ anymore. Quickly gathering myself, I mumbled out an answer.

"Inside, I guess."

A friendly waitress greeted us, promptly sitting us at 'the usual' table.

"I guess you come here a lot?" I questioned Mike as I browsed the specials board.

"I suppose you could say that. The food is great, and we tend to use it as a ploy to get Dot to show up. Well, that and 'Whisky Friday'."

"That good huh?" I rolled my eyes and smirked slightly. The old guy seemed like a character, and truth be told, I was looking forward to seeing what role he'd play. "So, if you're the expert, what do you recommend?'

"Do you have a favourite food?" He asked, looking straight at me - still not having lifted the menu.

"Rice."

"Rice? Like, plain white rice?" He asked slightly gobsmacked.

"Yeah, and...anything with rice in it, really. I'm not that fussy, I just know what I like." I closed the menu and placed it on the table. I had already seen that they offered a decent amount of options, and I was now testing things again. When he and Jean had appeared to me in the abyss of my nightmare, Mike had called me his friend. In the last dream, he was sitting beside me until Erwin had arrived, so I was dying to see if his friendly intuitions followed through to the real world.

"Oh, hi Britta. Peta not working today?" Mike spoke - another waitress approaching the table before another word could be spoken between us.

"Not right now, she's got the evening shift...do you know what you want yet?" She replied in a chirpy voice.

"Shame. I'd like to have introduced her to my new colleague, Levi. Something just tells me they'd hit it off...anyway, two Beef Stroganoff and two house ciders, please Brit."

I studied the waitresses features as she recorded out order, but nothing was familiar to me. She was curvy - a body to die for actually - and long black hair. Her green eyes sparkled as they met with mine right before she winked.

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. I'll be sure to tell Peta that there's a new cutie in town."

The view as she walked away was quite inviting, and my old self would have jumped at the chance to get to 'know her' better. 


	8. Y'allright there, Captain?

Placing my knife and fork down on my plate, I then raised my napkin to my face. Mike had chosen the meal well, and he hadn't been lying about the quality of food.

A friendly lunch, ended up being an afternoon spent drinking cider and getting to know my, supposed, friend. We appeared to have a lot in common, from outstanding career success, to excellently fast and witty jabs. And to say he was growing on me, would be an understatement.

The only times in the past five years that I recalled spending this much 'down time' with another person was in the hopes of getting lucky. But in this case, I genuinely enjoyed his company, which only made the way I'd treated his wife that morning all the worse.

Before we knew it, it was 4:30PM, and the cafe began changing around the signage for it's evening trade. A large stand was removed from the counter next to the espresso machine, allowing me to see what had previously been obstructed. Behind the barista was a large blackboard outlining each of the staff members recommendations. And there at the top were:

Britta - Cardamom Latte  
Peta - Irish Coffee

Smiling to myself at Peta's choice - nothing that maybe Mike was right about herself and I. The girl seemed to like whisky as well, and when paired with black coffee, can you really go wrong? Now, signs such as these aren't an unusual sight in any coffee shop the world over, but as my eyes travelled down the list, they noticed some strikingly familiar letters:

 **Oluo** \- Oat Milk Cortado

_Jesus Christ!_

I quickly scanned the rest of the board but didn't see Petra's name anywhere. I didn't think Oluo was that common of a name, but it must have just been a coincidence - even though I said I didn't believe in them anymore. There was simply no other way to explain it.

"What do you say we call it a day, ha? You look like you just hit a wall, and Nana will be wondering where I am soon." Assuming that he'd noticed the deflation of my hopes and dreams, I nodded in agreement.

Once the bill arrived, I tried reaching for it but Mike insisted it had been a 'meeting', and that he'd write it off as a work expense. So, as he made his way to the counter to pay, I headed outside to wait. Dusk was looming over the city, and the haze made everything feel slightly mysterious. There was a gentle wind - ripples forming along the river as a result, but despite the eerie tinge in the air, I felt unusually content. The last thing I wanted to do was return to the office to get my briefcase, so I decided that I'd just head back to my apartment from there - seeing as I was already half way home.

I tapped both of my pockets to ensure that I did - in fact - have my phone, wallet, and keys, which thankfully I did. And as I stared out over the water, my stomach grumbled.

"Woah, I guess it has been a good five hours since we ate anything," Mike exclaimed as he stood beside me doing up his jacket. "That cider is good, but it usually makes you forget about food till it's too late."

"Do you mind if I just head home from here and don't return to the office?" I inquired, rubbing my stomach.

"Why is that something I'd care about? Look, Levi, you're upper management, there's little you have to answer to Erwin or myself over. As long as you put the effort in, you can make your own hours and run your team as you see fit...when you hire them, that is."

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that yet?' His signature laugh followed. "We want you to put a whole new team together. It'll be fine, don't stress about it." He patted me firmly on the back, and went to walk away.

"Ah, Mike," I called out to him, intending to ask him the one thing I had been meaning to all afternoon had it not been for that damned cider! But sundown in Berlin may have been casting it's spell on me, because suddenly, knowing exactly what Erwin looked like didn't hold as much importance. Was he the formidable blond-haired blue-eyed horse rider that had been haunting me? Was _he_ The Commander? Only time would tell.

"Yes?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at me.

"Um...a...are there any good Chinese take-out's around here?"

"You weren't kidding about your love of rice, were you my friend?"

..........

It was almost 6PM by the time my food was ready. The Chinese joint Mike had recommended was a little out of my way, but when I saw the line of people out the door, I knew it would be worth the wait.

As I slowly crept towards the entrance, my worries about their hygiene were put to rest when I saw the smudgeless windows and caught a glimpse of the chef's wearing masks and hairnets. They had a small seating area, but most customers seemed to be getting their food to-go. The menu was only small, but everything was made to order - the two patrons in front of me both ordering the same thing; _Special Fried Rice and Seafood Dumplings._ Figuring it sounded good enough for me - and were likely their best dishes, I rounded out the trio and ordered the same.

Now, twenty minutes later, I was holding a brown paper bag with the name; _Shiganishina Family Chinese Restaurant,_ printed on the side, and briskly heading back to my apartment. The night was cold, and I'd left my jacket back at the office - not to mention those Cider's had caught up with me and I desperately needed the bathroom.

Entering my building, I bypassed the elevator and went straight for the stairs. I may have been busting, but there was no way I was taking another ride in that death machine. Hurrying - taking two steps as I went - I was at level nine in no time. Still rushing, I pushed open the door. Not looking where I was going like any sane person should, my head was down, and as I rounded the door I ran straight into someone - rice spilling everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" A soft female voice asked.

Readying myself to let the insults fly - instantly on the defensive, needing to blame the loss of my dinner on someone other than myself. My words were sharply swallowed when I caught sight of the woman standing before me. Petite figure, a delicate face, strawberry-blonde hair...

"Uh...Uh..." I stuttered, unable to form a sentence. I remained frozen. Gobsmacked. My mouth slightly agape.

"Y'all right there, Captain?" She giggled, leaning forward to shake my shoulder.

Her touch instantly grounded me, functionality returning. "Why did you call me Captain?" I asked, running my hand through my hair and trying to look as cool as possible. Hoping against hope that she was having similar dreams and recognised me from them.

"No reason, I don't know you and it's the first thing that popped into my head. I've been watching Star Trek all afternoon, so that's probably got something to do with it." As she spoke, she'd shifted her weight to one leg - popping out her hip, and running her hand up and down the strap of her hand bag. "Hey, you aren't the guy who just moved in next door, are ya?"

_No! It can't have been her that I'd heard talking yesterday._

It was absurd to think that it had been her that I'd seen retreating into the neighbouring apartment. _Her_ voice I'd heard laughing as I stood on the balcony. But now I could see. That chest wrenching tug I'd felt was dragging me to her. Too close to even fathom.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Levi." I reached out my hand for her to shake, but she rejected it.

"Come on, give me a hug. We're gonna be seeing more of each other so no need to be so formal," she insisted, stepping towards me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Damn you smell good, Mr Levi. Might have to stake my claim on you before any of the other tenants catch a whiff...Oh, I'm Petra by the way. Probably should have told you that before I got all up close and personal." Her light giggle floating through my ears once more as she rocked back and forth from her toes to her heels.

"It's really not a problem, and you smell pretty good yourself."

My grey eyes locked on hers, and my signature stoic smoulder was put into action without even realising. Several moments passed with not a word uttered. Just comfortable silence as her cheeks began to tint a darker pink than they already were. 

"Holy shit, your food! God, I'm such a klutz. Here, let me help you...I hope the fortune cookies are alright. They're my favourite part." She was flustered now, but so was I. Lucky my default mode just so happened to be 'deadpan', because my heart was racing a million miles a minute. I couldn't have given two fucks about my dinner anymore. My need for the bathroom - a distant memory. I should have bent down and helped her, but I was too transfixed.

A second later, her watch beeped and she jumped up - slightly erratic. "Shit, fuck, I've only got ten minutes to get to work. I'm so sorry but I need to run," she almost shouted as she pushed past me.

"Shouldn't you take the elevator, it might be quicker," I suggested.

"You're kidding me, right?" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the stairwell as she sped down them. "You won't ever catch me in that shit box!"


	9. Cookies Fortune

I remained staring at the door she'd just ran through. Unsure for how long I remained in that suspended state - not wanting to look away in case she came bursting back through. The scent of my displaced evening meal eventually snapping me out of my daze. So, realising she must be halfway to her job by now, I reached down and haphazardly grasped the brown paper bag in my left hand. As though another creature was inhabiting my body, I didn't even attempt to gather the remnants of the spilt rice, instead leaving it strewn across the corridor.

Entering my apartment, I threw the bag, phone, and keys on the kitchen bench as I passed it, making a b-line to the couch. Flopping down - my head instantly falling into my hands, I strove to gather my thoughts. Make my plan. Figure out what the hell I was going to do next.

There really was too much to process. I wanted to chase after her - descend the stairs, throw her over my shoulder and make my way back here. But...I didn't know the girl. We were total strangers. Strangers who just shared a hug that felt more intimate than any of my previous exploits. Of all my one night stands - even those which involved people I'd known previously - I'd wanted none to outstay their welcome. By which of course I mean, they better not have stayed the night...

Yet...Petra...

She spurred on an overwhelming urge to make this place more inviting. Maybe get a vase with some flowers, the odd picture on the wall to break up all the starkness, which suddenly felt so barren. So void of life. But my head was moving at the speed of light. True, I'd known of her existence for longer than she'd been aware of mine. But that was only for a few days. So why then was I so eager to toss my built up routine away? Throw caution to the wind and invite a stranger into my life with open arms?

_For the love of god! What is this place doing to me? All I wanted was answers, not for my whole life to be turned on its head. I didn't want to make friends. And I assuredly_ **_didn't_ ** _want to open up_ **_my home_ ** _to someone and have them disrupt everything. I didn't want to entertain, to get to know my neighbours. To have drinks with my workmates and meet their partners. That's not who Levi Ackerman is!_

But the worst part of this whole cluster-fuck of a situation was...for the first time, I actually _did_ want all of those things to happen.

A low buzzing could be heard from the kitchen. My phone was constantly on silent. The sound of a wringing phone had always seemed so obnoxious to me, and they were perpetually glued to most people's hands, so why the need for audio accompaniment? Pushing myself up from the couch, I trudged over on autopilot. How to make my next move with Petra had all my brain cells working overtime - everything else was just a chore.

By the time I got to the kitchen, my phone had stopped - my eyes closing in annoyance. Changing my purpose to the take-out bag, I looked inside, noticing that the container of dumplings had actually managed to escape unscathed. Tearing open the paper, I placed the back of my fingers to the top of the plastic - thankfully it was still quite hot. I didn't feel like eating anymore, but at their temperature it would still be safe to have later if I put it in the fridge now.

Returning to the other side of the counter, I reached out and grabbed the bag, preparing to throw it in the garbage. Inside I felt something rattle. I'd assumed that inside only remained the napkins and so shook it again to make certain. Surely enough it rattled again, so I removed the napkins to find a small, white paper bag. Tossing what I was now sure was only trash in the bin, I uncrinkled the top of the bag, and smiled. Three fortune cookies lying inside.

_"Looks like you just found your in, Levi,"_ I said to myself as I rummaged through the top drawer for a pen. At which time my phone buzzed once, this time only being a text.

**Giant-Mike**  
_There's nothing to do at the office tomorrow. Nana and I aren't going in and I insist you don't either. Erwin has also given the away team Monday off, so I made the call and were all having a four day weekend. Enjoy._ 🥳

After shooting him a 'thumbs up' emoji as a reply, I set down my phone and picked up the pen once more.

In times such as these, I'd usually be as bold as I damn well pleased, but that just didn't seem right in this instance. I couldn't outright proposition her and risk turning her off completely, _or_ having her believe I was only after one thing. No, this called for something a little more tactful, and with l a sprinkling of flirtation, because that's the sort of woman I _knew_ she was.

Momentarily leaving my apartment, I crept to the door I knew she wasn't behind. I didn't care if any of her roommates found my package - they could give it to her...

_Wait! What if she's already dating one of them? There's no way a girl that beautiful wouldn't have men hitting on her left right and centre._

Deciding on the, 'fuck it, better sorry than safe,' attitude, I left the small parcel in front of the door. More than pleased by the message I'd scrawled on the bag.

_Petra,_  
_You said these were the best bit, and seeing that I've already gotten to meet you, I don't need any more luck._  
_I don't have to go to the office tomorrow, so I'll be up late. If you're a night owl too, feel free to come and complain about work and share some dumplings with me._  
_Levi_  
_8675 309 309_  
_XO_

Returning to my apartment, I began my nightly routine. First I showered, then went to pick out my outfit for the next day. I'd almost selected everything to go with my favourite navy, Tom Ford, suit, before remembering that it wasn't needed.

I really didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't like having that much time off, and I'd never enjoyed a social life. All I could do was try and catch up on some shows I'd been meaning to watch in an attempt to keep myself out of bed.

I hadn't really lied in my note to Petra, I knew the chances of me being awake into the early hours of the morning was highly likely, but I _wasn't_ a night owl. I was an insomniac - forcing myself into those eight hours beneath the sheets. But who the feck knew anymore. I was falling asleep anywhere at any time.

..........

_A heavy wooden door was thrown open - Petra bounding through it._

_"Come on, Captain, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer this time. The whole Squads up on the roof waiting for you."_

_With a purposeful march, she walked behind the desk I was sitting at - removing the pen from my hand. Laid out before me were piles and piles of paperwork written in a language I didn't understand. I still hadn't looked at her, but I saw her delicate fingers wrap around my wrist._

_"I'm serious. I promise I'll help you with all this tomorrow. You never join us, and it's because of you that we're all here." The pleading in her voice was evident as her grip increased slightly. I wanted to reach out and place my hand on top of hers - feeling the softness of her alabaster skin as I rubbed my thumb across it. But all I saw was a clenched fist._

_"You know I'm not one for the social, Petra. I prefer to keep work and pleasure separate."_

_"But I_ **_never_ ** _see you doing anything but work. Other than drinking tea, I don't think you do anything for yourself."_

_My vision lowered to my lap. Long, slow blinks were taken, and I could almost feel my heart beating through my chest. "There are more important things than thinking about one's self," I strained out._

_"I'm not leaving here without you, Captain," her voice perked up and her hand left my wrist. My eyes finally looked up to see her stubbornly cross them over her chest as she jumped to sit on my desk. "So I guess the choice is yours, Heichou. Put up with me all night, pestering you." One_ _finger_ _reached out and started poking my cheek. "Or come outside for half an hour."_


	10. Dumplings, round two

_Up and up more steps, Petra's warm hand holding mine the whole way as she dragged me along. The stairwell grew darker before a heavy wooden door was pushed open - the light of dusk smacking me in the face. The air was still, but I could feel the warmth in the air only amplified by the orange hue of the setting sun._

_No one bar me was wearing their uniforms properly this time. There were no capes and jackets. Harnesses hanging from the waist._

_At the sound of the opening door, three male figures turned around from where they'd been looking out over a small, hip height, wall that fenced the roof area. Instantly I recognised them as Uluo, Man Bun, and Onion Head - the men from dinner who had also appeared to be on my Squad._

_"I guess Gunther_ **_is_ ** _the favourite after all," the Blond with long hair chucked - slapping him on the back._

_"Hey! I was the one able drag his stubborn ass up here, so I'd say that puts me as the front runner," Petra exclaimed, pointing to herself with her thumb._

_The three soldiers all looked at each other with a knowing glance before rolling their eyes and agreeing that she was the favourite._

_"I still say it's because he doesn't want to upset you anymore. After you pissed your pants, we're all walking on eggshells."_

_"You take that back right now, Old Man," she screamed, charging at Oluo and grabbing him by his collar. "You're one to talk! I'm surprised you still have any tongue left with how often you bite it!"_

_My vision left their exchange, instead heading to the edge of the roof and gazing out over the green expanse. In the distance I could make out a large stone wall that seemed to circle the horizon._

_"Take that, you creep!" Petra's voice squeaked before a loud thud drew my eyes back to the group. The much larger man was now pinned beneath her - knee into his chest and hand still gripping the fabric of his shirt. I felt myself sigh deeply, a stoic stare delivered to the two bystanders._

_"Nope, it's my birthday," Gunter said, holding up his hands and stepping backwards. "It's your turn Eld."_

_.........._

A light tap at my door.

12:30am.

Was it really a knock or was I still dreaming?

_There it is again._

Removing my body from the now warm leather of my living room bed, I yawned - slowly making my way to the front door. It was only the millisecond before I looked through the spyhole that I remembered the note I'd left Petra.

_God fucking damn!_

In the fisheye distortion of the peephole, was the woman of my _literal_ dreams. Looking rather sheepish - smacking herself on the head. I should have opened the door sooner, but seeing her so candidly was tugging at every invisible string that had attached itself to me over the past few days. A hand ran its way through her hair - gripping a chunk at the back and pulling hard, before she stepped back and went to leave.

"Wait, wait, Petra," I whisper yelled as I unlocked the door and beaconed to her retreating form. "I'm

sorry it took me so long to answer."

Slowly she turned back to me, one hand gripping the strap of her handbag just as it had earlier in the night. And in the other hand was the white paper bag - my writing partially visible. "I, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I heard the TV on, and you said to stop by." Her voice was timid, not as vivacious as our first introduction. "But it was pretty stupid of me to bother you."

"You got my note," I gestured to the bag with a jerk of my head.

" _Ah,_ yeah." The paper crunched in her hand as she tightened her grip on it. "I thought we could open the cookies together. They're never any fun if you do it alone."

"I guess I _was_ right then."

"What do you mean?"

"That I don't need any more luck. I've met you, and they brought you back to me. I can't imagine what fortune they hold than can top that." She blushed, removing her hand from the purse strap and tucking some of her messy hair behind her ear. "Come on..." I turned back around went to walk back inside. "...the offer still stands, but it's cold as shit out here. Let's get inside where the heaters on."

"Well I guess that explains why you're not wearing a shit," she jabbed with a bit more of the sass I was hoping for.

I was already at my kitchen counter before I turned back, noticing she wasn't behind me - instead leaning against the door frame, removing her shoes. No hint that it was required, she did it of her own accord. Stepping into the kitchen so she wouldn't see the impressed grin on my face, I opened the fridge and retrieved the take-out.

"Have you had the seafood dumplings from Shiganshina? They seemed pretty popular," I sung out to her.

"That's because they're amazing," she said, placing her handbag on the counter.

Setting the timer on the microwave, I turned back to her. "So you only came over for the food?" I faux simpered - leaning back against the bench and crossing my arms over my chest.

" _That_ seems like a well worn routine to me, _Captain,"_ she teased, copying my stance against the adjacent countertop. "I'm not sure that you've ever had to struggle to get ladies back here. Or...wherever you use to be."

I had to stop myself from jumping into my usual 'pick up' tangent of lines. Yes, it may have been past midnight - prime booty call o'clock - but that's not what I wanted, _needed_ this to be. With a sigh, I pushed off from the bench and fetched two plates from the cupboard. "That's not who I'm trying to be anymore. I know that sounds ridiculous after I invited you over here. But to be honest, when I ran into you earlier...it felt like I was bumping into an old friend."

_Goddamn it Ackerman, you've turned into one soft mother fucker!_

Opening her mouth to speak, Petra was interrupted by the beeping of the microwave. Briskly shitting her mouth - the bag crumpling in her hand once more - she marched out of the kitchen and slumped down into the couch. I'd not asked her to sit, to make herself comfortable, but she was so purposeful with her action. And her body language screamed frustration.

Usually one to take all my meals at the dining table, I opted to push out of my comfort zone again. Setting the two plates on the coffee table - soy sauce in between them and chopsticks balanced on the sides - I sat on the opposite side of the 'L' shaped sectional.

"You can put those down," I said, motioning to the fortune cookies. But she just held them to her chest - staring so intently at the dumpling that I thought they'd combust. "Have I said something wrong? Did...you think this _was_ just gonna be a hookup thing?...Oh shit! You're dating one of the guys you live with aren't you, and you're worried they'll find out I left you the note and you came over?!"

Slinking back against the cushions, it was my turn to run my hands through my hair and stare at my food. How could this be over before it began? What _was_ the problem? And why did I care so much? I should probably have just gone along with the one night stand shtick if it meant I'd get to spend at least this _one_ time with her. Though, then my dreams wouldn't make sense. Moblit was with Hanji. Nanaba was with Mike. I was _meant_ to be with Petra. Not Eld or Gunther, and certainly not Uluo.

I was so lost in my own ramblings, that I notice Petra had stood until she was right in front of me. The white paper bag was thrust in my face - the hand holding it trembling. I followed the arm upwards to her face - turned away, jaw tight and bottom lip clenched between her teeth. Her forehead was deeply furrowed and she almost reeked with anxiety.

"I...I...I'm too scared to open these," she finally blurred out. 


	11. 11. I dreamt of you...

I looked at her quivering hand for a few more seconds before gently taking the bag from her. As though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, her face relaxed before her body collapsed into the seat she was currently in.

"Excuse me for being slightly confused but, I thought you said you liked fortune cookies?" I asked softly, running the thumb of my right hand over my phone number on the crinkled paper.

"I do. But, after everything that's happened to me the past day...I... _ah..."_ Her hand was clawing through the back of her hair again and I was concerned it would soon lower - a chunk of strands within it. "...I've just had the strangest day ever." If only I could let her know that no matter what she'd been through, it couldn't possibly hold a candle to the quagmire of shit I was wading through.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but sometimes talking to people who don't know you can be proactive. Like when you see a shrink - not that I'm comparing myself to one, god, quite the opposite."

"That's just the problem, Levi. You even said it before yourself, meeting me was like running into an old friend...oh god, you're gonna think I'm a nut job if I tell you." Her denim clad legs were brought onto the couch and up to her chest. Arms wrapped around them tightly as her body faced mine but her eyes roamed blankly behind me, as if searching for the right words to say.

Then it hit me, _what if?_ What if I wasn't going it alone? Not wanting to dive in at the deep end, I chose instead to test the waters. "If I tell you something, do you promise to tell me what's got you so worried?" Her head nodded, but she still wouldn't gift me direct eye contact. "Last night I was standing on the balcony, and I heard you. Never in my life have I ever cared about making friends or getting to know my neighbours, but I felt this undeniable pull to you. To whoever it was on the other side of that wall." Saying it out load sounded so stupid. So pathetic. Like I was a goddamn mental case. "Fuck, I'm sorry. You'll probably want to leave now."

I scooted forward on the couch and went to grab the plates - still laden with freshly warmed dumplings - but her fingers wrapped around my wrist. She was stopping me in the exact same way as she'd urged me to follow her in my dream. The déjà vu was paramount and all my senses kicked into overdrive. Still, with adrenaline coursing through my veins - I remained composed. Simply staring at our point of contact. 

"I...I..." She stuttered, battling with her inner demons over whether to be vulnerable or not. Eventually, her hand released, and she reached for the white paper bag I'd placed beside me. Opening it, she took out one cookie - handing it to me before taking one out for herself and throwing the bag back where she'd gotten it. "I need you to crack yours first. I _need_ to see what it says."

Obeying, I reached out over my plate and broke open the crunchy shell, pulling out the message from within. "Do you want to read it?" I asked, still curious to what she was hoping to achieve. But she just shook her head, then nodded for me to say it aloud. "It says; _'sometimes in life, dreams do come true.'_ "

As soon as the phrase left my lips, her hand darted over her mouth - a gasp muffled beneath it.

"What's wrong," I asked. I understood the irony of the 'fortune' in regards to me, but why had it affected her so? My whole body wanted to reach out and touch her leg. To comfort her. Anything. But still, no explanation, she silently copied the same action as me - cracking open the cookie and retrieving the paper. "Do you need me to read yours too?" I offered, noticing she still hadn't uncrinkled the tiny note. Her head shook again, a long, deep breath following.

_"You may travel the world, only to find what you were looking for was right next door."_

_Jesus-fucking-Christ-almighty-On-a-goddamn-biscuit!_

Blown away, my wide eyes panned up to meet hers. We were both now seated at the edge of the leather sectional, adjacent to each other - our legs almost meeting at a right angle. Her irises shook in fear, as though she might actually _not_ take me for a lunatic if I were to explain to her my life to date. Gingerly - whilst still maintaining eye contact - I reached for the bag.

"Wait!" She blurted out, leaning forward. Her body now dangerously close to mine. "I need to tell you what's been bothering me."

Impulse control had always been something I prided myself on, but as her enticing feminine pheromones wafted towards me, and all hope was lost. Her body lingered - poised over my legs - hand still on mine. Grey eyes locked on her supple lips and I just couldn't help myself. Fingers from my left hand sought out her chin - tilting it slightly. A faint inhale opened her mouth just enough to indicate she too was caught in the same purgatory of confusion, but at least willing to see what the universe made of it.

Impossible for her to lean further forward without slipping from her seat, I closed the gap. My lips perfectly capturing her top one between them in an innocent, hopeful, kiss. There was nothing flashy about it as she lightly pecked me back.

Soon, my hand wrapped behind her neck - our foreheads resting together as we shared the same breath.

"Petra, you have no idea how likely I am to believe anything you tell me. My life has been a constant quest for answers. I've travelled all over Europe trying to find them, and yesterday things changed...I've, _Ah..._ been having this same nightmare for as long as I can remember. Every goddamn night. I can't remember being a kid. Nothing. And, would you believe—"

"I dreamt of you, Levi."

Timid words broke through my rambling and all bets were off. I hooked under her arms, bringing her to my lap - legs straddling mine. The hands I so desperately yearned to hold now gripped my cheeks, those quivering brown irises now piercing into my empty soul.

"Last night. You were there. I called you Captain."

"Green capes?" She nodded. "Was there anyone else?"

"No, just us...what does it mean?"

"I don't know. But I dreamt of you too. Three times now...you were never in the nightmare though. God, there are so many things I need to fall asleep to find out, but, from the first time I saw your face as I slept, I knew I had to find you." My hands rested on her thighs, her fingers now playing with some of the hair falling by my temple.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked, sitting back slightly in my lap.

"And what? Ruin any chance I may have had by scaring you away with my freak show of a story? And besides, why didn't _you_ say anything?" My right brow quirking on my otherwise somber face.

"Touché...but truth be told, I thought I was losing my mind. I tried to pass it off to myself as coincidence, but as I worked, the way you questioned why I called you 'Captain', plagued me. And I hoped that you might understand. When I saw the light coming from underneath your door, I stood there for a good five minutes trying to psyche myself up to knock. But I just ended up walking away, till I found the bag."

"You aren't the only person I've dreamt of that I ended up meeting," I divulged. Her fingers left my hair and her hands traced down my arms finally resting on top of mine - still on her thighs. "But you're the only one who's dreamt of me too, and that _has_ to mean something."

"I know. When I woke up I remember wanting to find you too. I mean, how is it possible to want someone you don't know?"

"You...want me?"

I had to ask the question. It was selfish, but in this position, I didn't care. I needed this woman more than I needed oxygen in that moment, and my next move hinged on her response.

"I think, I need you..."


End file.
